


The Pirate's Prologue and Tale

by MrProphet



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	The Pirate's Prologue and Tale

‘I was once a humble merchant, trading spices and rum around the Caribbean, before a merciless band of pirates captured my ship. You’ve probably heard of their leader, Captain Jack Sparrow.

‘No? Really? Ruthless as a shark, Captain Jack Sparrow. As mean a fish as you’ll meet on the high seas.

‘Snappy dresser though, and good looking in a rough sort of way.

‘Anyways, they killed my crew and stole my cargo and even took my clothes, dressing me in these pirate rags instead. They took me for ransom and held me on their ship, The Bonny Bird, for six days, before the weather turned bad and they were driven before the storm onto a reef.

‘The ship was driven onto a reef and it tore a hole in the side of the boat, spilling her booty into the sea and filling her hold with salt water.

‘Luckily for me, the reef also ripped open the brig and I was able to swim for it. When I ran out of strength I clung to a piece of wreckage floating by and held on until I was washed ashore. To my amazement I saw that it was my treasure box I’d washed up on, still stuffed with my gold and jewels, a marvellous stroke of good fortune and all one hundred percent above board what with everything in the box being mine by right and title and not mere luck.’

*

“…whereupon you good gentlefolk appeared to give succour and aid to a weary traveller.” Captain Jack Sparrow glanced hopefully around him, but the faces of the revenuers remained unmoved by his tale.

“I perceive that you are unconvinced,” he noted, “a fact which I feel shows a deplorable lack of faith in human nature on your part rather than any inherent untrustworthiness on mine. However, as I have always felt it to be my Christian duty to consider the needs of the afflicted above my own, I propose that I leave this chest and all its treasure here upon the shore as a token of essential virtue of the human condition, for the betterment of your own souls, while I wander…” He pointed to his left along the beach, then changed his mind and pointed right. “Thisaway.”

He began moving along the beach, to the left after all, although he was walking backwards. “And I shall bid you goodnight, gentlemen.”

The three men watched him go. When he was out of sight, the sergeant burst out laughing. “Good of our souls!” he roared. “Good of our pockets more like. Get that chest open lads and let’s see what we’ve got.”

The two troopers bent and lifted the heavy lid. The box was empty.

Half a mile down the beach, Jack Sparrow was still picking up speed when he heard the sergeant’s bellow. He broke into a flat run, and the jewels rattled in his pockets.


End file.
